MicroNapped
by JadedSinceConception86
Summary: Elena must DIE!


**Micro Napped!**

**Author:** Jaded Since Conception 86

**Author's Note:** REVISED & Re-UPLOADED! I completely rushed this story and unfortunately posted it. Never write when you're so baked, you're fucking grilled. *sighs dramatically* so, this is a part of my mini-series of random one shots. Where each characters experience sleep deprivation, causing them to have micro-naps (a.k.a. nightmares while awake). Isolated terror and torture and other dark themes ensue, so beware.

**Chapter One**

Elena lay stretched out at home on the couch, dozing off. It had been such a long week. Class and exams weren't to blame. She loved school. So that, plus a very thirsty Damon and illegally-clingy Stefan. She was exhausted.

"Goodbye cruel world," She murmured to herself, before her eyes rolled back in her head and closed. A flicker of fear playing up her spine, as she hoped Stefan didn't hear.

'Ah-hell,' She thought, 'Dude run up on me right- I'm gone stake his ass!' A physic smile painted her face, at such a horrific and relieving idea.

[Elena's Micro-Nap/ Nightmare]

Elena lay stretched out in the middle of the woods. She wore a dopy smile, as she stared up at the sunlight pepper-streaming through the trees. It always reminded her of Twilight... and Edward. Well, Stefan- or Damon. Hell, she was definitely in-love with both the Salvatore brothers. Yet, she'd never admit it. No matter how many people suffered because of it.

Just then, a shadow passed over her and she popped up, leaning back on her forearms. She looked around, frowning. Than started to grin, as she thought of who could be... stalking her right now.

"Stefan," She chimed, slowly getting up on her feet. She looked around the shabby open meadow, but only saw trees and other what-supposed-to-be in an open meadow. "Come out, come out, where ever you are," Elena said, in a teasing manner.

Then, suddenly, the sky swarmed with dark clouds and crashed with thunder. Elena cowered to the ground, covering her head; as heavy, cold rain pour down. Instantly drenching her and chilling her to the bone. Darting for the trees, she runs in to something stony. Elena stumbled back, nearly falling on her ass.

"Da fuck!" Elena blurted, shutting her eyes tight a second and rubbing her forehead, as it struck whatever she hit.

A tall and Thor figurine of a man stood front and center. Pants, no shirt and drenched too. Only it isn't the blonde bombshell from outer space, when she finally looked to see, a very different blonde.

"Klaus?" She said, furrowing her brows in confusion. She habitually looked him up and down. Damn, he looked bigger and definitely more of the beast he claim to be.

Klaus towered over her, with his head craned to the side. His eyes were a deeper crimson than usual and squinted; as he wore the biggest and most sadistic grin.

"Evening, love," He said, in a sickly sweet tone. His voice an octave too deep, making him sound all demonically possessed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elena screamed, grabbing her face like that kid from the Home Alone movies.

Klaus promptly reached to snatch a noisy girl. But, was too slow, as she dashed away like the Looney Tunes roadrunner. Her arms flapping and hair flying in the wind, as if she were the center of a Bed Head commercial.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEECCK!" Klaus screamed, throwing his head back a moment. He slung forward and took off after his potential dinner.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Elena shouted at the top of her lungs. She prayed that she'd run in to someone... or a damn bear- with cubs! She bears were ferocious as hell. That would stop the mad man dead in his tracks, but no such luck. She spotted the road in the distance and quietly rejoiced. Suddenly, she felt something firm hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground hard.

"Oofh!- AAAHHH!" Elena yelped, as she felt and heard her arm break. She immediately set up, crying hysterically.

"FUCK!" She swore, gritting her teeth in excruciating pain. She looked back to see if Klaus was still giving chase. But, he was gone. Elena struggled to stand upright, as quickly as one could with a newly broken bone.

"Aaahhhh!" Elena screeched, her voice going hoarse. She forced herself to look down at her now bloody and severely lacerated forearm. Crimson and pure white bone poked through the now purple and blue flesh. Stumbling at first, he breaks out in to a sprint.

Elena skids on to the wet road, getting right in the middle.

"STOP! She howled, waving with her good arm. The poor girl wobbled along the double yellow line, as if she were doing a sobriety test, and failing miserably. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNK! HOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNK! Cars honked and swerved, damn near hydro plane, to avoid killing the seemingly mad woman. Screeching tires and surging winds of tangled traffic filled her ears. But, she didn't care; the usually horrifying sound was like angels singing.

"STOP! PLEASE! AHAAAHAAA!" She bellowed, straying here and there to stay alive. But, no one seemed to want to stop, as she resembled a filthy dog, wondering the streets. "Oh my god… I'm here!" She shouted, as a car seemed to come towards her, like a superhero. Blinding bright light filled her head and she squinted like hell.

"I'm saved! I'm sa-" She blurted, but was cut off, as she felt someone standing behind her, so close, she could feel there hot breath on her neck.

"Boo!" Klaus said, with a grin. Elena jumped as if she'd been shot at, and turned back to see nothing but roads and passing cars.

She breathed a sigh of relief and laughs out loud.

HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK! HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK!

Elena whipped back around, at the last minute. Dread and utter despair ceasing her heart, as a tall, metal grill closes in on her quickly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" She began to scream, but was silenced. As a semi-truck mowed her down, rolling her body beneath eighteen spinning wheels. Before leaving her in to torn human rubble, in a puddle of her own blood and tears.

[Elena's Dream Ends]

Elena awoke with a fright. Her heart beat like hummingbird inside her chest. She looked around, realizing she was still in her house. Safe and sweaty- rather than warm. And all so alive.

"I'm alive!" Elena blurted, "I'm fucking alive!"

A/N: Oh-k, this is a complete chapter, now. No sequels here, sorry. But, much better stuff to come.


End file.
